1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of scrambling a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a television broadcasting system, it is considered that a program of a three-dimensional image is broadcasted. However, a method of scrambling the three-dimensional image has not been developed yet.